Adam Boyes Collection
Below is a list of stories collected by Adam Boyes. First Doctor Stories T''he First Doctor'' '''holed himself in high regard and was prone to criticising those who he felt were naive or primitive compared to his intellect. However, after he began taking on companions, he developed a compassion, warmth, and wit that made up for his egocentric nature, serving to act as a mentor and guardian figure in his final years. For references of story placement, see The Complete First Doctor Adventures index. * AUDIO:Beginning * AUDIO:The Alchemists * AUDIO:Quinnis * TV:An Unearthly Child * SCRIPT: The Tribe of Gum (script for An Unearthly Child) * TV:The Daleks * TV:The Edge of Destruction * TELESNAP: Marco Polo (Color version, MP4) * TV:The Keys of Marinus * AUDIO:The Fragile Yellow Arc of Fragrance (haven't listened to yet) * TV:The Aztecs * TV:The Sensorites * TV:The Reign of Terror * AUDIO:Farewell, Great Macedon (haven't listened to yet) * AUDIO:The Flames of Cadiz * AUDIO:Domain of the Voord * TV:Planet of Giants * TV:The Dalek Invasion of Earth * TV:The Rescue * TV:The Romans * TV:The Web Planet * TV:The Space Museum * TV:The Chase * TV:The Time Meddler * TV:The Ark * TV:The Gunfighters * TV:The War Machines * TV:The Tenth Planet ''Second Doctor Stories'' ''The '''Second Doctor'' '''though outwardly warm, bumbling and clownish, also had a darker, more cunning aspect to his personality, one which he usually kept hidden in order to carry out his plans. For references of story placement, see The Complete Second Doctor Adventures index. * TV: The Power of the Daleks (Animated Reconstruction) * TV:The Moonbase * TV:The Tomb of the Cybermen * TV:The Ice Warriors * TV:The Enemy of the World * TV:The Dominators * TV:The Mind Robber * TV:The Krotons * TV:The Seeds of Death * TV:The War Games ''Third Doctor Stories'' ''The '''Third Doctor'' was a distinguished man of high class and gadgetry, often tinkering away and privy with machines. He also liked to share his wisdom with those who had open minds, but his patience would quickly dissolve if something annoyed him. For references of story placement, see The Complete Third Doctor Adventures index. * TV:The Ambassadors of Death * TV:The Daemons * TV:Day of the Daleks * TV:The Curse of Peladon * TV:The Three Doctors * NOVEL:The Three Doctors * COMIC:The Heralds of Destruction #1 * TV:Carnival of Monsters * TV:The Time Warrior * TV:Planet of the Spiders Forth Doctor Stories The '''Fourth Doctor' was bohemian-like in nature and stood apart from others, even his own people. He delighted in keeping both friends and foes alike off guard with oddball humour and curious pranks, often playing the fool to lull his opponents into underestimating him, believing that there was "''No point being a grown-up if you can't be childish sometimes". For references of story placement, see The Complete Forth Doctor Adventures index. * TV:Robot * TV:Genesis of the Daleks * TV:Terror of the Zygons * TV:Planet of Evil * TV:Pyramids of Mars * TV:The Android Invasion * TV:The Brain of Morbius * TV:The Seeds of Doom * TV:The Deadly Assassin * TV:The Face of Evil * AUDIO: Energy of the Daleks * TV:Horror of Fang Rock * AUDIO:The Fate of Krelos/Return to Telos * TV:Image of the Fendahl * TV:The Ribos Operation * TV:The Pirate Planet * TV:The Stones of Blood * TV:The Androids of Tara * TV:The Power of Kroll * TV:The Armageddon Factor * AUDIO:The Justice of Jalxar * TV:City of Death * NOVEL: Festival of Death (2013 re-release) * TV:Shada (1992 Version) * TV:Shada (2017 Version) * AUDIO:The Beast of Kravenos * TV:The Leisure Hive * TV:Full Circle * TV:State of Decay * TV:Warriors' Gate * TV:Logopolis Fifth Doctor Stories The '''Fifth Doctor' was Youthful in mind, manner and appearance, expressed an interest in all things Victorian and Edwardian: cricket, tea, fair play, good manners, and a keen interest in science and exploration. For references of story placement, see The Complete Fifth Doctor Adventures index. * AUDIO:The Star Men * TV:Earthshock * AUDIO:Spare Parts * TV:Mawdryn Undead * TV:The King's Demons * TV:The Five Doctors * TV:The Awakening * AUDIO:Fallen Angels* * TV:Resurrection of the Daleks * TV:Planet of Fire *=''Fallen Angels has trouble fitting within continuity, as it see's the Fifth Doctor Travel without a Companion (Witch doesn't happen according to the TV Show!) as such the Canon of this Story is debatable. However The Complete Adventures index places this story in-between The Awakening and Frontios. Sixth Doctor Stories The '''Sixth Doctor' was Bumptious, melodramatic, and above all stubborn, instantly believed himself superior to almost anyone he encountered. He would often browbeat others into submission with his savage wit and his grammarian's interest in language. Even so, his mercurial and flippant tendencies did not define the true heart of his persona. Beneath his thunderous and turbulent exterior, he was quite the opposite: a passionate, warm, virtuous and empathetic individual. For references of story placement, see The Complete Sixth Doctor Adventures index. However the Index on this era is questionable at best, as such Adam as invented his own timeline, so stories with same companions take place between eachother. * TV:The Twin Dilemma * TV:Attack of the Cybermen * TV:Vengeance on Varos * TV:The Two Doctors * AUDIO:The Nightmare Fair * AUDIO:Mission to Magnus * AUDIO:The Hollows of Time * AUDIO:The Reaping * TV:The Trial of a Time Lord: The Mysterious Planet * TV:The Trial of a Time Lord: Mindwarp * TV:The Trial of a Time Lord: Terror of the Vervoids * TV:The Trial of a Time Lord: The Ultimate Foe * AUDIO:Trial of the Valeyard * AUDIO:Judoon in Chains * AUDIO:The Condemned * AUDIO:The Red House (hasn't arrived yet, haven't listened to yet) * AUDIO:Return of the Krotons * AUDIO:Patient Zero (hasn't arrived yet, haven't listened to yet, DVD Cover Needed) * AUDIO:Paper Cuts (hasn't arrived yet, haven't listened to yet, DVD Cover Needed) * AUDIO:Blue Forgotten Planet (hasn't arrived yet, haven't listened to yet, DVD Cover Needed) * AUDIO:Legend of the Cybermen * AUDIO:Stage Fright (hasn't arrived yet, haven't listened to yet, DVD Cover Needed) * AUDIO:Antidote to Oblivion (hasn't arrived yet, haven't listened to yet) * AUDIO:The Brood of Erys (hasn't arrived yet, haven't listened to yet) * AUDIO:Scavenger (haven't listened to yet) * AUDIO:Criss-Cross * AUDIO:The End of the Line (hasn't arrived yet, haven't listened to yet) * AUDIO:The Brink of Death (hasn't arrived yet, haven't listened to yet) ''Seventh Doctor Stories The '''Seventh Doctor' was originally light-hearted and prone to clownish behaviour, which masked his true intellect and courage. However, as he matured, he became a grumpy and melancholy manipulator who saw the battle between good and evil as a game of chess or a stage play, and everyone around him as pawns in the game of fighting evil that he directed, For references of story placement, see The Complete Seventh Doctor Adventures index.However the Index on this era is questionable at best, as such Adam as invented his own timeline, so stories with same companions take place between eachother. * AUDIO:Unregenerate (haven't listened to yet) * AUDIO:Red (haven't listened to yet) * TV:Remembrance of the Daleks * TV:The Greatest Show in the Galaxy * TV:Battlefield * TV:Ghost Light * TV:The Curse of Fenric * TV:Survival * AUDIO:The Harvest (haven't listened to yet) * AUDIO: Forty-Five (hasn't arrived yet, haven't listened to yet, DVD Cover Needed) * AUDIO:The Magic Mousetrap (haven't listened to yet) * AUDIO:The Angle of Scutari (haven't listened to yet) * AUDIO:A Death in the Family (haven't listened to yet) * AUDIO:Signs and Wonders (hasn't arrived yet, haven't listened to yet) * AUDIO:Harvest of the Sycorax (haven't listened to yet) 'Eight Doctor Stories' ''The '''Eighth Doctor' was an enthusiastic romantic who explored the universe for the sheer love and experience of it, craving open spaces and natural things, such as trees, grass, birds and animals. For references of story placement, see The Complete Eight Doctor Adventures index. * TV:The TV Movie * AUDIO:Blood of the Daleks * AUDIO:Horror of Glam Rock * AUDIO:Immortal Beloved * AUDIO:Phobos * AUDIO:No More Lies * AUDIO:Human Resources * AUDIO:The Sontaran Ordeal * WEB:The Night of the Doctor Got covers for Brave new Town, Grand Theft Cosmos, The Zygon who fell to Earth, Worldwide Web & Death in Blackpool. 'War Doctor Stories' ''The '''War Doctor' was Full of self-doubt and self-loathing, He would show great irritation, and even extreme bouts of anger, seeing himself as a "lost cause" that did what was necessary to end a time war that consumed him with so much guilt he considered it easier to view himself as a different man to the Doctor. He could be cagey and cranky, but would return the kind treatment he received from those who did not antagonise him if he was in a good enough mood For references of story placement, see The Complete War Doctor Adventures index. * FANFILM:Seasons of War * AUDIO:The Innocent (May want to re-work DVD Cover) * AUDIO:The Thousand Worlds/The Heart of the Battle (May want to re-work DVD Cover) * AUDIO:Legion of the Lost (May want to re-work DVD Cover) * AUDIO:A Thing of Guile (May want to re-work DVD Cover) * AUDIO:The Neverwhen (May want to re-work DVD Cover) * WEB:The Last Day * FANEDIT: No More (MP4) 'Ninth Doctor Stories' ''The '''Ninth Doctor' was an emotional incarnation of great sorrow and anger, plagued by the outcome of the Last Great Time War.Emotionally exhausted, he would break down when faced with pain, suffering, or death. A mercurial individual, he hid his sorrow with a façade of manic energy, sharp, offbeat wit and enthusiastic confidence, but would quickly drop the masquerade when deeply displeased. For references of story placement, see The Complete Ninth Doctor Adventures index. * NOVEL: What I Did on My Christmas Holidays by Sally Sparrow (Doctor Who Annual 2006) * TV:Rose * NOVEL:Rose * TV:The End of the World * TV:The Unquiet Dead * TV:Aliens of London/ World War Three * TV:Dalek * TV:The Long Game * TV:Father's Day * NOVEL:Doctor vs Doctor (Doctor Who Annual 2006) * NOVEL:The Masks of Makassar (Doctor Who Annual 2006) * COMIC:Mr Nobody (Doctor Who Annual 2006) * NOVEL:Pitter-patter (Doctor Who Annual 2006) * TV:The Empty Child/ The Doctor Dances * TV:Boom Town * TV:Bad Wolf/ The Parting of the Ways Note: Doctor Who Annual 2006 may be lost, try and find. 'Tenth Doctor Stories' ''The '''Tenth Doctor' was cheerful, charismatic, hyperactive and enthusiastic, often at inappropriate times, but would become serious and demanding when the situation called for it. He tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through time and space. For references of story placement, see The Complete Tenth Doctor Adventures index. * TV:Tooth and Claw * TV:School Reunion * TV:The Girl in the Fireplace * TV:Rise of the Cybermen/ The Age of Steel * TV:The Impossible Planet/ The Satan Pit * TV:Love & Monsters * TV:Army of Ghosts/Doomsday * TV:Smith and Jones * TV:The Shakespeare Code * TV:Gridlock * TV;Daleks in Manhattan/Evolution of the Daleks * TV:The Lazarus Experiment * TV:The Infinite Quest * TV:42 * TV:Human Nature/The Family of Blood * TV:Blink * NOVEL:Revenge of the Judoon * TV:Utopia/ The Sound of Drums/ Last of the Time Lords * TV:Voyage of the Damned * TV:Partners in Crime * TV:The Fires of Pompeii * TV:Planet of the Ood * AUDIO:Pest Control (haven't listened to yet, DVD Cover Needed) * NOVEL: Beautiful Chaos * TV:The Next Doctor * NOVEL:The Sontaran Games * TV:Dreamland * NOVEL:Code of the Krillitanes 'Eleventh Doctor Stories' ''The '''Eleventh Doctor' was energetic, lively, eccentric, resourceful, and quick-thinking, able to spin things to his point of view and find positive outlooks in negative situations. showing a childlike recklessness, but always had a grand scheme behind his actions. He was often deceptive and manipulative: lying, habitually putting elaborate plans in place and executing them, even if his plans emotionally hurt his loved ones. He thought aloud when he was panicking or stressed, and tended to babble about what he knew about a current situation to come up with a plan, believing that he would have one when he finished talking. For references of story placement, see The Complete Eleventh Doctor Adventures index. * TV:The Time of Angels/ Flesh and Stone * TV:Vampires In Venice * COMIC:The Screams of Death #1 (DWM 430)(haven't read yet) * COMIC:The Child of Time #1 (DWM 438)(haven't read yet) * NOVEL:Magic of the Angels * COMIC: Assimilation2 * NOVEL:The Silurian Gift * COMIC: Hunters of the Burning Stone #5 (DWM 460)(haven't read yet) * TV:The Snowmen * TV:The Bells of Saint John * TV:The Rings of Akhatan * TV:Cold War * TV:Hide * TV:Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS * TV:The Crimson Horror * TV:Nightmare in Silver * TV:The Name of the Doctor * TV:The Day of the Doctor * NOVEL:The Day of the Doctor 'Twelfth Doctor Stories' ''The '''Twelfth Doctor' started out as a cynical man with a dry, acerbic wit, brutal honesty and fierce internalised anger, he adopted a less caring attitude and a more hostile nature, though he believed he gave people the benefit of the doubt. However, later in his timeline he employed a kookier, jokey demeanour, trying harder to be social but still keeping to his pragmatic ideology and would resume being hostile when angered. For references of story placement, see The Complete Twelfth Doctor Adventures index. * TV:Deep Breath * TV:Into the Dalek(Fan cutdown, MP4) * NOVEL:The Crawling Terror * COMIC:The Pestilent Heart #1 (DWM 501)(haven't read yet) * TV:The Return of Doctor Mystero 'Thirteenth Doctor Stories' ''The '''Thirteenth Doctor' was a kindhearted individual, though she was aware that her compassion was a flaw. A livewire full of energy, she fizzed with excitement and strived to be a warm and passionate person, willing to take great risks protecting innocent lives, and proud that she would never refuse anyone help if they needed it. Though empathetic, she would be short-tempered with those who put their own needs and wants above others. She was a chatty individual, often going off on tangents, frequently rambling to distract herself or others from her worries. However, when facing an adversary by herself, she would appear as a confident and direct speaker. She could also be passive aggressive when talking to a foe, antagonising them into exposing their shortcomings. She also had a tendency to make immediate assumptions, sometimes only to discover that her judgements were misplaced, though she would own up to her mistakes, once pointed out to her. For references of story placement, see The Complete Thirteenth Doctor Adventures index. * TV:The Woman Who Fell to Earth * TV:The Ghost Monument * TV:Rosa * TV:Arachnids in the UK * TV:The Tsuranga Conundrum * TV:Demons of the Punjab * TV:Kerblam! * TV:The Witchfinders * TV:It Takes You Away * TV:The Battle of Ranskoor Av Kolos 'Valeyard Doctor Stories' ''The Valeyard Doctor was cunning and verbal, with a knack for manipulation. He had a bit of a temper, and was prone to outbursts, but generally calm and collected, However, his actions were constantly defined by his egotism. He would risk or sacrifice anything to ensure his own existence, even break the Laws of Time despite the dangers its presence would pose to established history. * AUDIO: He Jests at Scars... Non-Doctor Stories The Doctor has made many friends and enemy's in his travels, some of them have had adventures of there own, fighting the battle of good vs. evil across the Universe. * AUDIO:Jago & Litefoot:The Bloodless Soldier * AUDIO:Jago & Litefoot:The Bellova Devil * AUDIO:Jago & Litefoot:The Spirit Trap (DVD Cover Needed) * AUDIO:Jago & Litefoot:The Similarity Engine (DVD Cover Needed) * TV:Wartime * TV:Downtime * AUDIO: Bernice Summerfield: Silver Lining * AUDIO: Gallifrey: Weapon of Choice * AUDIO: Gallifrey: Square One * AUDIO: Gallifrey: The Inquiry * AUDIO: Gallifrey: A Blind Eye * AUDIO: UNIT: The Coup * AUDIO: UNIT: Time Heals (DVD Cover Needed) * AUDIO: UNIT: Snake Head (DVD Cover Needed) * TV:Torchwood: Everything Changes * TV:Torchwood: Day One * TV:Torchwood: Ghost Machine * TV:Torchwood: Cyberwoman * TV:Torchwood: Small Worlds * TV:Torchwood: Countrycide (DVD Cover Needed) * TV:Torchwood: Greeks Bearing Gifts * TV:Torchwood: They Keep Killing Suzie (DVD Cover Needed) * TV:Torchwood: Random Shoes * TV:Torchwood: Out of Time (DVD Cover Needed) * TV:Torchwood: Combat * TV:Torchwood: Captain Jack Harkness (DVD Cover Needed) * TV:Torchwood: End of Days * NOVEL:Torchwood: Something in the Water * TV:The Sarah Jane Adventures: Invasion of the Bane * TV:The Sarah Jane Adventures: Revenge of the Slitheen * TV:The Sarah Jane Adventures: Eye of the Gorgon * TV:The Sarah Jane Adventures: Warriors of Kudlak * TV:The Sarah Jane Adventures: Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane? * TV:The Sarah Jane Adventures: The Lost Boy * TV: Sil and the Devil Seeds of Arodor Non-Canon Stories Below is a list of stories Not considered Canon by Adam. Richard E Grant Doctor Stories This Doctor was serious, and often angry, but wasn't averse to the odd bit of fun while having the bearing of an aristocrat. * TV: Scream of the Shalka Peter Cushing's Dr. Who Stories Dr. Who was an eccentric human scientist, living in a cottage in England. * FILM: Dr. Who and the Daleks * FILM: Daleks' Invasion Earth 2150 A.D. Biographies/Docudramas Truth is sometimes more interesting than fiction, see what life was like making a iconic British sci-fi drama. * TV: An Adventure in Space and Time (Verity Lambert, Waris Hussein & William Hartnell) * COMIC:The Cast of Doctor Who unauthorized (William Hartnell,Tom Baker, Paul McGann & Matt Smith) Soundtracks * AUDIO: Series 3 soundtrack Non-Fictions & References * NOVEL:So You Think You Know Dr Who? (Revised Edition)(haven't read yet) * NOVEL:Aliens and Enemies * NOVEL:The Visual Dictionary (2007 edition) * MAG:The Doctor Who Companion Series Five Volume One (haven't read yet) * MAG:DWM: #430 (haven't read yet) * MAG:DWM: #438 (haven't read yet) * MAG:DWM: #460 (haven't read yet) * MAG:DWM: #501 (haven't read yet) * MAG:Vortex: #119 (haven't read yet) * MAG:Vortex: #120 (haven't read yet) * MAG:Vortex: #127 (haven't read yet) * MAG:Vortex: #129 (haven't read yet) * MAG:Vortex: #130 (haven't read yet) * MAG:Vortex: #131 (haven't read yet) * NOVEL:Wit, Wisdom and Timey-Wimey Stuff The Quotable Doctor Who (haven't read yet) * NOVEL:The Secret Lives of Monsters (haven't read yet) * NOVEL:The Whoniverse (haven't read yet) Category:Collection